Die Hard Trilogy
Die Hard Trilogy is a video game based on the first three Die Hard movies (Die Hard, Die Hard 2 and Die Hard with a Vengeance). Die Hard Trilogy features three games in one, each based on the movie installment and featuring a different genre and game play style respectively as you control John McClane in each chapter of the game. It was released in North America in PlayStation (PS1), Microsoft Windows and Sega Saturn on August 20, 1996 by Fox Interactive. Chapters ''Die Hard ''Die Hard is a third-person shooter. The player controls McClane as he battles terrorist and rescue hostages in the Nakatomi Plaza at each floor, which starts from the garage floor and up. Bonus stages take the player to the roof to protect hostages as they escape to the rescue helicopter. If McClane is killed or failed to reach the elevator, the game over scene shows the Nakatomi Plaza being blown up. ''Die Hard 2: Die Harder ''Die Hard 2: Die Harder is presented as an on-rails first-person shooter, as a player controls the crosshairs to battle terrorists who had taken over Dulles International Airport. Alternatively, the player can use a light gun (the Sega Stunner for the Saturn Version, while the PlayStation version can use any light gun that doesn't use the GunCon technology which is normally used for games like Time Crisis and Point Blank). If McClane loss all of his lives, the game over shows the plane carrying Holly McClane and Richard Thornburg crashes into the ground and explodes killing them. ''Die Hard with a Vengeance ''Die Hard with a Vengeance is a driving-mode game which McClane, with Zeus Carver in tow, drives any vehicle, such as a taxi cab, dump truck and sports car, to drive throughout New York City and is tasked of finding and defusing explosives before they go off. If McClane and Zeus failed to defuse the explosive, the game over shows New York city being blown up. Characters John McClane: A New York City cop who always seems to wind up in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is the only person who is not captured during the taking of the Nakatomi tower. Two years later, he uncovers a terrorist plot at Dulles International Airport. He finally found himself having to battle a bomber in New York City. In spite of the odds, McClane comes out on top every time. Being a video game, John McClane's characteristics in 'Die Hard Trilogy' are limited to him constantly spouting one-liners and apologizing when accidently killing a civilian. Zeus Carver: A New York salesman who ends up accidentally embroiled in McClane's mission against the New York bomber. He will assist McClane during the 'With a Vengeance' game by giving directions on which root to take while driving. Simon Gruber: The antagonistic bomber of New York. He planted the bombs and threatened to detonate them in order to distract from his robbery of the US Federal Reserve. When he was finally confronted by McClane and Carver, he attempted to escape in his helicopter, but due to McClane's interference, he crashed and died in the explosion. Colonel Stuart: While not seen anywhere in the game, his voice can be heard during the level where he and some other terrorist throw grenades into the cockpit that McClane is in. His only line is: "Consider this, a military funeral." General Esperanza: Like Stuart, he doesn't appear anywhere in the game but he can be heard on McClane's radio during the tunnel level where he is describing his descent to the airport to Colonel Stuart. Nakatomi terrorists: A gang of ruthless German thugs who took over the Nakatomi building in LA and took hostages, but were defeated by McClane. Some terrorists later in the game, disguise themselves as hostages so that when McClane rescues them, they'll begin firing upon him. Dulles Airport terrorists: A group of heavily armed men who took control of Dulles International Airport. They attempted to escape on a stolen plane but, but McClane shot them down. The enemies from the 'Die Hard' game were reused for the 'Die Hard 2' game so their sound bites make them out to be Germans. Nakatomi hostages: The innocent people who work in the Nakatomi tower who were taken hostage by the terrorists. Many of them were saved by John McClane. Dulles Airport hostages: The innocent people who were present at Dulles International Airport when it was taken over. Many of them were saved by John McClane. New York pedestrians: The innocent civilians of NYC who were endangered by Simon's bomb plot. Many of them were saved by John McClane and Zeus Carver. Weapons Weapons in the Die Hard third person shooter game: *Pistol: The main sidearm of McClane and probably modeled after the Beretta 92. It has 15 rounds in the magazine and can be reloaded an infinite amount of times. This is the weapon you always revert back to once you run out of ammo with another weapon. *MP5: A submachine gun that can found within in the game. It has 30 rounds of ammunition and like all the other usable weapons, it can only be reloaded once. *Assault Rifle: A more powerful automatic weapon that McClane can pick up. It has 30 rounds of ammunition and is modeled after the Steyr AUG. According to the instruction booklet it uses 7.62mm bullets. *Shotgun: A powerful pump-action shotgun with 30 shells of ammunition. It's modeled after the SPAS-12. There's also a version of the weapon with explosive shells which can be distinguished by it's orange pump-handle. *M-60: A powerful 'belt-fed' machine gun with 30 rounds of ammunition. Whenever McClane picks up the weapon he says "Ho Ho Ho, I've got a machine gun!". *Grenades: These can be used to blow up multiple enemies. *Smoke Grenades: These will disorient terrorists and obscure their vision long enough to cover an attack or evasive action. *Flash Bang Grenades: Stuns any terrorists within range of the grenade for a short period of time. Weapons in the Die Hard 2 rail shooter game: *Beretta: McClane's police sidearm is the default weapon in the game. Again it carries 15 rounds but this time McClane can dual wield two Berettas simultaneously. *MP5, Steyr AUG, Shotgun and Explosive Shotgun all return for this game. If the player gets a 'Good Cop Bonus', the default weapon will change to whatever weapon they are currently using. *M-16: An assault rifle with 30 rounds of ammo. *AK-47: Essentially replacing the M-60 as the most powerful automatic weapon in the game. Like the other weapons it carries 30 rounds of ammunition. *RPG rockets: Missiles that create a large explosion when fired. *Fragmentation Grenades: Creates a smaller radius of destruction that the rockets. Release and Critical Rception The game was released in 1996 for Playstation One and was well-received and widely successful. Category:Videogames Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:Die Hard in an Airport scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:Die Hard scenario films with career criminal villains Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Die Hard videogames Category:Films using the Real Time aspect Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:Games based on a movie or TV show Category:Die Hard scenario films with helicopter attacks Category:Die Hard in a Theme Park scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenarios set in New York Category:Die Hard scenarios set in Los Angeles